I Wanna Hold You
by crazyrainbowgirlie
Summary: Full summary inside.....Read and Review please! :D I hope you all like it!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my readers!! This is my first fanfiction and I'm very excited. Please read and review!!**

**Summary: Things couldn't be better for Annabelle and Lacey, they live in the wonderful city of London and they happen to be dating Danny and Dougie from Mcfly. But life's not always going to be so great, dating famous rockstars means that there will be paparazzi, tabloids, tons of hate mails and many many angry jealous girls. After all that the Danny and Dougie tell the girls something that the girls had always dreaded. How will Annabelle and Lacey cope? _I promise the story is better than the summary._**

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Mcfly, but I have my fingers crossed to get them for Christmas ;)**

**Now on with the story...**

_**CRASH!**_

I woke up with a jump to see my best friend/roommate, Lacey at the foot of my bed holding two pots, which she had banged together to wake me up.

"Lacey, what the hell?" I yelled.

"C'mon get up! I want to go to the mall!" she said.

I looked over at my clock. In bright red numbers it read, 10:45.

"Ughh, it's Saturday, and it's way too early, maybe in an hour or two." I said going back underneath my covers.

"Annabelle, please, I'm really bored," she said giving me a pouty face, while pulling the covers off.

I sighed. "Fine, but we're stopping at Starbucks first."

"Yay! Okay, hurry up and get ready!" she said as she walked out of the room.

I laughed. Lacey and I've been best friends since we were in fifth grade. So she knew what she had to do to persuade me into doing things. In sixth grade we had a dream that we were going to move to London as soon as we graduated. Now it's been a year since we moved and we absolutely love it here. We moved into a nice apartment, pretty big actually, it has four bedrooms and a den. We decided to leave off college for at least two years, and just have fun.

I brushed my teeth and quickly got dressed into a pair of destroyed capris, and a pink tank top, applied my make up, brushed my light brown hair out and was done.

When I walked into the living room I saw that Lacey was waiting for me. She was wearing a denim miniskirt, with a black tank top, and her blonde hair was up in a messy but cute bun.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Yeah, let me just get my purse," I said walking into the kitchen, grabbing my Chanel purse from the counter, and slipping flip-flops on at the same time.

We got into my midnight blue BMW z4 convertible (sweet sixteen present from Daddy) and drove off.

"I want to go look at shoes first when we get there," said Lacey.

"But I want to go to Dolce & Gabana, I need a new pair of sunglasses," I said.

"How about we split up and meet and the food court at 1?" she suggested.

"Okay," I said. "But first lets go to Starbucks, I feel as if my head's about to explode."

In about five minutes I pulled up in front of Starbucks, we both went inside. I ordered a Grande caramel latte and a chocolate chip muffin, Lacey ordered a Grande vanilla bean latte. We paid, got our food and drove down to the Riverview Shopping Center.

As soon as we get there Lacey walked into the biggest shoe store I've ever seen, called Shoes Galore. You can find any kind of shoe there, flip-flops, sandals, sneakers etc., whatever brand you want.

Meanwhile, I walked into the Dolce & Gabana Company store. I found the cutest pair of sunglasses, black frame with the letters D and G rhinestoned on each side. It was on sale so I quickly bought it and walked out with the bag in my hand. I took my blackberry phone out of my purse to check the time, 11:45, an hour and 15 minutes of free time. So I walked around sipping my latte and going in and out of stores, buying things that caught my eye.

When I was leaving Victoria Secrets I accidentally bumped into a guy that was walking past, and dropped all my bags.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" he said bending down to help with my bags.

"No, it's okay, it's my fault really, I wasn't watching where I was going," I said.

We both stood up and he handed me my bags. I looked up to thank him, but my words got lost, and my breath got caught in my throat.

He had straight brown hair that was sticking out from underneath his Quicksilver beanie. His eyes were an icy blue, that sparkled, and he had the most gorgeous smile I had ever seen.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

**That's it for the first chapter, pretty short huh? **

**I'll try to make the next one longer.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! Don't be scared to say it stinks, I won't be offended, I'll take your advice and try to improve the story.**

**:D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas everyone!!! **

**Here's chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER: YAY I got Mcfly for Christmas, HAH not. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was Danny Jones from McFly.

My cell phone rang, '_Tell me that you want me baby, tell me that it's true. Just say the magic words and I'd destroy the world for you.' _(**a/n: ring tone is the song I wanna hold you, if you all were wondering**)

I blushed, but he just smiled and nodded.

"Hello," I sad.

"Annabelle where are you?" asked Lacey sounding aggravated.

"Oh sorry I'll be right there, I lost track of time," I said.

"Okay, hurry up, I'm at the food court," she said and hung up.

"So you're a fan huh?" asked Danny still smiling.

"You're-"

"DANNY!"

We both turned around and saw Dougie Poynter, also from McFly, walking towards us.

"Hey, I was looking all over for you," he said to Danny, then looked at me and smiled. "Oh okay, I'll leave you two alone then." He winked at Danny.

"Oh no, I have to get going anyway, I need to meet my friend at the food court." I said. "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too-"

"Annabelle."

"Annabelle," he smiled.

"Bye," I said.

"Bye."

As I walked away I could hear hurried whispers coming from them.

'_Probably just saying how annoying it is meeting crazed fans.'_ I thought.

I got to the food court and found Lacey drumming her fingers impatiently on the table.

"About time! What took you so long?" she asked.

"Nothing," I said deciding to tell her later, seeing as she's a fan too.

We got our food and returned to the table. I was about to take a bite from my burger, when I noticed that Lacey wasn't eating, I looked up and saw that she was staring at something, looking shocked. At the same time someone said,

"Is anyone sitting here?"

I turned around, Danny and Dougie were standing there smiling down at us. I slowly shook my head.

"Is it okay if we sit here? Everywhere else is full," said Dougie.

I looked at Lacey and she looked at me, and gave me a small smile that only I saw. She looked up,

"Sure."

They sat down, Danny next to me and Dougie next to Lacey.

"I'm Danny Jones and he's Dougie Poynter," said Danny.

"We know," I said smiling.

"I'm Lacey Smith and she's Annabelle Greene," said Lacey.

"Annabelle and I've already met," said Danny.

Lacey looked at me shocked.

"I accidentally bumped into him when I was walking out of a store," I said softly, then said to Danny, "Sorry again about what happened, I probably wasted your time, when you had something much better to do."

"No, I was trying to get away from Dougie, actually," he said smirking.

"Ha Ha very funny," said Dougie.

Lacey and I giggled.

"Tom and Harry are here too, but they're with their girlfriends," said Dougie rolling his eyes.

"Awww, I wish my boyfriend would take me shopping," said Lacey.

"You have a boyfriend?" asked Dougie trying to sound casual, but I heard a hint of disappointment in his voice, that Lacey didn't hear.

"No, we just moved here from California a year ago. We barely know anyone," she said.

"Well now you know us," said Dougie sounding happier.

Danny nodded smiling.

I couldn't help but think, why would they want to waste their time with us? Don't they have better things to do than just talk to some girls? Not that I minded or anything, I mean I heard they live like normal people, but it surprised me.

"Well I'm starving," said Danny.

"Yeah, be right back," said Dougie, they both got up and left to get food.

"You never told me that you met Danny and Dougie," said Lacey.

"It happened right before I got here, I was going to tell you when we got home," I said. "Are you mad?"

"Of course not," she said smiling.

"Isn't it amazing how nice they are?" I asked.

"I know, I mean if I didn't know who they were, I would've thought they were normal people," she said.

"I know and their accents are to die for, and if it's possible Danny's even more gorgeous in person!" I exclaimed.

"You can have him, but did you see Dougie, oh my gosh, he sat next to me and he's like totally hot!" she said.

"I wish I could have him, but do you think we're ever going to see them again after today?" I asked.

She shook her head looking sad.

Danny and Dougie came back to the table with their food. We ate together and talked about all kinds of things, when I checked my phone for the time it was 3:00.

"Wow it's getting late, we have to go grocery shopping and then head home." I told Lacey.

Lacey's smile disappeared and she nodded.

I didn't know if I was wrong, but I thought the guys looked disappointed, or maybe I just wanted them to be.

"I had a great time with you guys," I said.

"Yeah, it was nice meeting you," said Lacey.

"We should hang out sometime," Dougie told Lacey.

"You know, if you want to," Danny told me.

Lacey and I looked at each other surprised and smiled.

"Definitely," we said simultaneously.

They handed us their phones and we saved our numbers to them. We said our goodbyes and then Lacey and I were back on the road, driving down to the local grocery store. We were quiet, dwelling in our own thoughts, then Lacey said,

"I have to be dreaming. Whatever that happened couldn't be real. It's just too good to be true."

I quickly parked in front of the store, and we both got out of the car. I went over to her and gave her a huge hug.

"It was real Lacey, you don't know how many times I pinched myself to check." I said.

She laughed as we entered the store.

We ended up buying a lot of stuff from there. I got everything for dinner and Lacey was in charge for snacks and other necessities. We were there for at least two hours.

We parked in front of the apartment, got all of our shopping bags and groceries out of the car, went upstairs and placed the bags in the dining room. Then we went into our rooms to change.

I changed into my ducky pajama pants and matching tank top and tied my hair into a messy bun.

When I got into the kitchen, Lacey was already done putting the groceries away.

"Should we start dinner?" I asked.

"Okay, wow it's already 5:30," she said.

"I know we've been out all day and I'm really tired." I said yawning.

"I'll cook the chicken and you can start on the vegetables," she said.

I nodded. And before I knew dinner was on the table. I ate as much as I could, which was almost everything.

Then after dinner we sat in the den with our ice creams in hand and showed each other what we bought from the mall.

"Oh my gosh, those shoes are too cute!" I said.

Lacey got high heels that were white with sequins, perfect for partying.

"I know, you can wear them too if you want," she said.

Since we had the same taste in clothing and we were the same size, we shared almost everything.

I showed her what I got; a purse from Coach, jeans and a jacket from Abercrombie and Fitch (**a/n: are there Abercrombie and Fitch stores over there? I wasn't sure.**), and some jewelry from Urban Outfitters.

We finished our ice cream and headed to bed. Even though it was only 8 I fell asleep as soon as I got in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So that's it, did you all like it?**

**Please review they make my day. )**

**crazyrainbowgirlie **


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter three!**

**Disclaimer: Nope still don't own Mcfly.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The next morning I got up at 9. I checked my phone and saw that there was a new text message. It was an unknown number but I checked the message anyway.

'_Incase you were wondering who this is, its Danny. Dougie and I were wondering if you and Lacey were interested in going to the fair tomorrow at around 12? You'll be able to meet Tom and Harry and of course their girlfriends.:)'_

I looked to see when the message was sent, it said Saturday, 9:00 pm. I squealed, and ran to Lacey's room and jumped onto her bed. She screamed,

"ANNABELLE!"

"Read this!" I said shoving the phone in her face.

I watched her as she read the message, her expression getting more excited as she read. She squealed which told me that she was done. I took the phone back.

"Well what are you waiting for? Text back!" she screamed.

"Right," I said.

_'Hi, sorry I couldn't text back last night, Lacey and I fell asleep early. But yeah, we would love to come! Can't wait!'_

Lacey read it over and then I sent it. We sat there looking at each other, excited, when my phone vibrated.

_'It's fine. I'm just glad you can come. Okay then, it's a date!'_

"Oh my gosh, this is so awesome!" exclaimed Lacey.

"I know totally!" I said. "Hey can I wear your turquoise beaded camisole?"

"Yeah," she said getting out of bed to get it out of her closet.

"Thanks," I said taking it from her. "Do you want anything?"

"Can I wear your skinny jeans?"

"Sure," I said, I went in to my room and got it out of my dresser, went back to her room and handed them to her.

"Thanks," she said.

"No problem."

I brushed my teeth, took a shower and went back into my room to get changed. I wore my new jeans with the camisole, and wore a silver chain with a huge silver heart locket and matched it with a pair of hoop earrings. I put on some mascara, eye liner and lip gloss and was done.

I walked into the kitchen and put waffles in the oven for me, while I waited for Lacey to come out. When she did she was all ready to go, wearing my skinny jeans with a red halter top and red dangling earrings. She ate cereal while I ate my waffles.

"You didn't wear a jacket?" she asked.

"I figured it was too hot."

"I don't know it might be cold."

"Well you didn't wear a jacket either," I pointed out.

"Mines in the car," she said laughing.

"Oh okay," I said.

I made myself some coffee, while Lacey sat in the living room watching T.V. I sat down next to her with my mug in my hands.

"Want a sip?" I asked her.

She nodded, not taking her eyes off the screen. She took a sip and gave it back to me.

"Lacey?"

"Hmm?"

"I really like him."

"Who?"

"Danny," I said.

She switched the T.V off and turned to me.

"Well he is famous," she said.

"That's not it though; I like him because he's so down to earth and so nice and sweet."

"Annabelle you just met him yesterday."

"I know," I said.

"But you know what?" she asked.

"What?"

"I like Dougie."

"I know you do," I smiled.

She smiled back, turned the T.V on and started watching it again, while I sat there drinking my coffee.

We left around 11:30 and got to the fairground at quarter to 12. today we took Lacey's silver Mustang GT convertible.

The fairground was right next to the river so it was breezy. And I, wearing only a camisole, was shivering. Fortunately Lacey didn't notice.

We saw Danny and Dougie waiting for us at the entrance. To entertain themselves Danny was placing French fries in Dougies mouth to see how many could fit. They were laughing and didn't see the two of us approaching them, only when Lacey burst out laughing did they notice us.

Dougie quickly spit all the fries out in a trash can and turned a shade of bright red.

"We didn't see you coming," he said.

"We just got here," she said.

"Where is everyone else?" I asked.

"We told them to go in, because we were going to wait for you," said Danny.

"Oh," I said my teeth chattering slightly.

Danny smiled, "Here take my jacket."

He took it off and wrapped it around me, and while doing so he whispered in my ear,

"You look gorgeous."

I smiled at him, "Thank you."

Lacey was watching us, when she saw me looking she winked.

We walked in, it was so crowded, and it would be too hard to find the others, so Danny called Tom. Tom said that they just got off the Ferris Wheel and were waiting there.

"Ooh, I want to ride the Ferris Wheel!" said Lacey.

"Me too," said Dougie smiling at her.

"There they are," said Danny.

Tom Fletcher and Harry Judd were with two girls talking and laughing. I started to get nervous. What if they didn't like us?

Harry saw us and waved Dougie and Danny waved back, Lacey and I walked behind them.

"Annabelle, Lacey, you probably know who they are," said Danny pointing to Tom and Harry.

We nodded, smiling. They smiled back at us.

"This is Giovanna, Tom's girlfriend, and this is Izzy, Harry's girlfriend," said Dougie.

The two girls smiled at us warmly, "Hi."

"Hi," Lacey and I said.

Giovanna was tall with brown hair that went down to her back. Izzy was also tall but had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders.

"So what do you want to do?" asked Danny.

"Well we were thinking of getting a bite to eat," said Tom, "We were waiting for you."

"Is it okay with you two?" Harry asked Lacey and me.

"Yeah," said Lacey.

"Okay," I said.

The guys walked ahead of us while Lacey and I walked with Giovanna and Izzy.

"We've heard so much about you," said Izzy.

"Yeah, after Dougie and Danny came home yesterday, you two were all they could talk about," said Giovanna.

"Really?" I asked.

"Mhmm, it got a bit annoying actually," said Izzy.

We all laughed. They were so nice; I don't know what I was so worried about.

We sat around a big round table and we ordered our food. I got fries and a vanilla milkshake. Only then did I realize that I left my purse at home.

"Damn it," I said quietly.

"What is it?" asked Danny who was sitting next to me.

"I left my purse at home, all my money's in there. Is there anyway I can take my order back?"

"Are you crazy? We'll pay for it, it's only lunch."

"That's okay, you don't have to," I said.

"But we were going to pay anyway there was no way we would let you pay," he said.

"Okay," I said.

After a light lunch we walked around the fair. Everyone sort of got split up when we got to all the little tent shops. I went into a little jewelry shop and Danny came with me. I was looking around when I saw it. A silver charm bracelet with heart charms. Absentmindedly my hand went up to my necklace and I stood there admiring it, until I noticed Danny watching me.

"Let's go somewhere else," I said walking out.

When I turned around, he was still inside the tent. When he finally walked out I asked,

"Where did you go?"

"I was looking at something, look there's Lacey and Dougie."

We walked over to them, Lacey saw me and handed me a small box. I opened it and inside was a ring with a heart on it.

"Thanks, Lace, I love it!" I said hugging her.

"Look Dougie got me one too," she said holding out her hand. I wore mine, now I really wished I could've gotten the bracelet, everything would've matched.

Danny and Dougie were talking quietly off to the side when we walked up to them. They quickly stopped when they saw us.

"What time is it?" asked Lacey.

Luckily, I had my phone in my back pocket, I pulled it out.

"It's one o'clock," I said.

"Okay, let's go on the Ferris Wheel," Lacey suggested.

"Yeah," Dougie agreed.

"Okay," Danny and I said.

We got on the Ferris Wheel, Danny and Dougie were looking down, yelling stuff like "There's the fun house!" or "I see Harry's bald head!"

Lacey and I sat there laughing.

When we got off we saw Tom, Harry, Giovanna, and Izzy waiting for us.

"Hey we're gonna head home," said Tom.

"How will we get home then?" asked Dougie.

"The bus?" Harry suggested.

"We'll drive you," said Lacey.

"Are you sure?" asked Dougie.

"Yeah, no problem," she said.

"It was awesome meeting you girls," said Tom.

"Yeah," said Harry.

"Hope to see you again," said Giovanna hugging Lacey and me.

"Soon," Izzy added also hugging us.

I couldn't stop smiling, they were just so awesome.

After they left it got sort of boring.

"How about we go to the park?" asked Lacey.

"Okay," we all agreed.

We drove to a little park that was a few blocks away from the fairground. The park had a lake with ducks in it.

"Awww, I wish I had some bread with me so I could feed them," said Lacey looking sadly at the ducks.

Out of the inside of his jacket, Dougie pulled out a full bag of bread rolls.

I laughed, "You keep bread inside your jacket?"

"Hey you never know," he said handing a few to each of us.

We spent awhile feeding the ducks, until one of them actually bit Danny because he had been teasing them.

"Ahh, that hurt," he complained.

"Aww, I'm sorry," I said holding his finger, kissing it lightly. "There all better."

He smiled. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I replied.

We looked at each other, and then he started to lean in towards me, I slowly closed my eyes. His face was just inches away; I could feel his breath on my lips.

"Annabelle!" Lacey yelled.

My eyes snapped open. Danny looked awkward, and gave me a nervous smile.

"What Lacey?"

"Come over here!" she said.

I walked over to where she was. She pointed down at the water, I looked down and saw a nest full of new born baby ducks.

"Awww," I said. "They're adorable!"

Dougie came up to us smiling. "Lacey, Annabelle, Danny and I have a surprise for you two."

"Okay," I said confused.

"But can we drive?" he asked.

"Oh…um, okay," said Lacey, she really didn't like anyone driving her car except herself.

"Oh, and one more thing," said Danny from behind me.

The next thing I knew, he had blocked my vision by blindfolding me with a scarf.

"Dougie what are you doing?" said Lacey. "I can't see anything!"

"Me either!" I said.

"We'll guide you, don't worry," they said.

I calmed down a bit, then I felt someone's hand slip in mine, I gasped, it was Danny's, his hands were so soft.

"Okay we're at the car," he warned while helping me in.

They started the car and drove. Whoever was driving was pretty good, they weren't speeding at all. Then when we stopped they pulled us out and led us somewhere. I heard an elevator ding; we got in and were going up.

"Can we please take our blindfolds off?" I asked.

"Please?" asked Lacey.

"Not yet," said Dougie.

Danny squeezed my hand slightly.

The elevator stopped but the doors didn't open, why didn't they open?

Danny slowly took my blindfold off.

I gasped.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oooh, a cliffhanger, well kind of.**

**So that's it for Chapter three, did ya'll like it??**

**I'm going on vacation to Miami and the Keys so I won't be able to update until next week. **

**Please Read && Review, I'll love all of you forever!**

**crazyrainbowgirlie **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my readers!**

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I had a mountainous pile of homework after I came back from vacation and then I had midterms. So I was really busy. Again I'm really sorry…here's chapter four!**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

We were on the Eye, and we had stopped at the very top.

The sight ahead of us was absolutely amazing. The sun was setting over the city, and was just visible behind Big Ben. The sky had shades of pink, yellow, orange and purple in it and the colors reflected off the river which made it sparkle.

"It's-" Lacey began.

"Beautiful," I finished.

I turned to Danny.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome."

I turned to Lacey, but she was in a close embrace with Dougie.

I smiled. _'Good going Lace.'_

I felt Danny slipping his hands into mine, I turned to him. Then he led me off to the side and out of earshot of Lacey and Dougie. He pulled a black box out of his back pocket, he opened it. Inside was the heart charm bracelet, I saw at the tent shop, back at the fair. I gasped.

"I saw you looking at it in the shop," he said.

"But, Danny I can't take that," I said.

"Yes you can, and you're going to," he said and before I could say anything else, he took my hand and fastened the bracelet around my wrist.

I looked at it, then at him.

He was looking at me apprehensively. I smiled at his nervousness, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you so much, I love it."

"Your welcome," he said looking relieved.

The ride had started again and we were going down.

"Is it me or did we stay up there longer than we were supposed to?" asked Lacey.

"Danny and I reserved the ride specially, so we could spend some extra time admiring the view," said Dougie. **(a/n: I'm not sure you could do that, but hey it's my story. xD)**

"That's sweet," said Lacey hugging him.

We got off and walked over to the car.

"Who's driving?" I asked.

We all looked at each other.

"Dougie or Danny, since you know get to your house," Lacey said.

I nodded.

Danny got in the drivers seat and Dougie in the passengers, while Lacey and I climbed into the back.

Lacey was looking at me with a big grin on her face, I gave her a questioning look.

'_I need to talk to you at home.'_ She mouthed.

I nodded, wondering what it was that she had to tell me.

In about fifteen minutes, we stopped in front of a pair of iron gates. I looked around.

"You guys live here?"

"Yeah, why?" asked Danny.

"Lacey and I live not even 10 minutes from here."

"Cool, you should come in then," said Dougie.

"Not today, I'm really tired, maybe some other time," said Lacey.

'_Wow, whatever she has to tell me must be huge, or else she wouldn't have passed up an opportunity to go to their house.'_

"We'll talk to you later then," said Danny.

"Yeah, bye," said Dougie looking let down.

"Bye," Lacey and I said.

Lacey got behind the wheel and I sat next to her, we waved to the guys and drove off.

"Okay so what was it that you wanted to tell me?" I asked.

But Lacey shook her head, "Later, when we get home." She was still grinning from ear to ear.

When we got home, I went straight to my room, changed into my PJ pants and a black tank top. Then went back into Lacey's room and plopped onto her bed.

"Lacey, please will you tell me what's going on?" I pleaded.

She sat down, "I think Dougie likes me."

"Oh my gosh! How do you know? Did he tell you?"

"No, but he's been giving me hints and I have to admit we do flirt a lot."

"Oh yeah, I saw you when we were on the Eye, you two were totally flirting." I said.

"It's just that he's a celebrity and he has like billions of girls falling all over him, what if to him, I'm just another one of those girls, and he's just taking advantage of me?" she said, getting nervous.

I hugged her tightly, "He likes you Lace, most definitely, and I saw the look in his eyes when he looked at you. I'm telling you, he totally likes you."

She smiled, "And what about you and Danny?"

"What about us?" I asked innocently.

"You two were also flirting. I saw at the park, how he kept trying to get your attention by doing things to impress you. Then when he got bit did you actually do anything," she explained.

"Yeah? What?" I tested.

"You kissed her finger, how romantic."

"Did you see anything after that?" I asked.

"No, I saw the baby ducks and got distracted, why? Did anything else happen?" she asked.

"Well after I kissed his finger he leaned in to kiss me, and we were this close," I held my thumb and forefinger and inch away from each other, "Then you called me."

"Anne! I'm so sorry! If I'd known, I never would've called you," she said looking guilty.

"It's okay Lacey, I had a great time anyway," I said.

"Yeah-" Lacey started, but then got interrupted by her phone ringing.

She picked up, "Hello?... Oh hi Giovanna! How did you get my number?... Oh okay… Tomorrow?... Umm, yeah sure… What time?... Ha-ha okay, great… Bye!"

"What was that about?" I asked as she hung up.

"It was Giovanna; she got my number from Dougie. She was asking if we could go over to the guys place tomorrow. Since we have nothing better to do I said we would. They told us to go over around 4, 4:30ish. Oh and she told us to wear something comfortable, it's one of their movie nights," she explained.

"Oh, but why did you laugh?" I asked.

"Oh yeah she told us to bring extra clothes, because we never know what'll happen at that house."

I laughed. "Sounds like fun."

We went into the kitchen, I opened the refrigerator and took out left over pasta and heat it up.

"I'm starving," said Lacey.

"Me too," I agreed.

We devoured everything on our plates, skipped dessert and went straight to bed. I climbed into bed, my wandering eyes landed on my desk, that's when I saw it, Danny's jacket. I got out, took it from the desk and got back into bed, snuggling with it, and slowly fell to sleep with the smell of his cologne lingering on my nose.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sorry ya'll lame ending, but it's late and I'm tired.**

**More to come soon:D**


End file.
